Only One Place To Be
by bamboo72498
Summary: Hodgela family fluff written for Arianna (@ohhelloarianna on Twitter)


**A/N: Just a bit of fluff featuring our favorite Artist, Bug Boy, and their son (and a new baby girl). The title and cover image (and the prompt for this thing) came from masha_theone in Instagram, so credit to her.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Silence; blissful silence. Finally.

Horrible teething has turned their normally smiley, happy daughter into a sad, crabby, drooly, miserable mess. But finally, the medication has kicked in and given the eight-month-old some relief, allowing her to fall asleep.

And that is where Jack finds them: Angela, stretched out on their bed, attention on her phone, and Baby Girl, curled on her belly fast asleep by her mommy's feet. He moves across the room as quietly as he can. When he gets close enough, he reaches out a hand and—

"Touch her, and you die," Angela threatens, not looking up from her phone.

Hodgins' hand freezes mid-air before he pulls it back, choosing to listen to his wife's threat.

"That's what I thought," she nods, setting her phone aside.

"I didn't think you saw me," he smirks, rounding the bed to her side.

"You should know by now that I see everything," she counters, throwing her legs over the side and leaning towards him. She smiles and kisses him, light and smacking. He's the one who pushes back, deepens it, burying a hand in her hair. After a minute she pulls away, mindful of sleeping babies and little boys who have a knack for knowing just when to interrupt his parents.

"So, how did the game go?"

She had planned on going. They were gonna make a night of it: Watch Michael Vincent play his soccer game, go out for dinner and then have ice cream afterward. But Laura just wasn't having it, and Angela didn't want to take her anywhere while her teeth were hurting her. She was also saving the sanity of other people who didn't have to deal with a screaming baby all through their meal.

"Well," Hodgins pauses, choosing his words carefully.

"That bad?"

"Let Michael Vincent tell you," he nods, deciding that was the best way to answer his wife's question.

And, as if he had heard his name, Michael Vincent dashes into his parent's bedroom, muddy cleats and all.

"Hey! How did your game go?" Angela asks her son when he stops next to them.

"We didn't play."

"What? Why?"

"It started raining again and the field was too muddy."

"Aw, buddy, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We were gonna lose anyway," Michael shrugs.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You guys have been practicing hard, I'm sure that's not true."

"Momma, we were supposed to play Reckless today. They're they best team in our division!"

"So you're glad you didn't have to play them today?" Angela asks.

"Yeah," Michael nods. "Now we don't have to play them for the rest of the season."

"But the only way you're gonna get better is by playing harder teams. And I think your coach knows that too, so don't be surprised if he reschedules your game."

"It's already rescheduled," Hodgins interjects. "Next Saturday."

"See? There's your chance."

"Yeah, I guess," Michael sighs, heading to his baby sister.

"Don't mess with her, Michael. She's sleeping," Angela says.

"No, she's not," Michael smiles. And sure enough, when Jack and Angela look over their daughter is looking up at her older brother, feet kicking, hands reaching out for his face. "Hey, Poppy! Did you miss me?"

Laura smiles at her brother, babbling in response to his question, obviously feeling better than she did two hours ago. Michael helps her sit up and she grins at him, grabbing for his face.

"Ba ba ba!" Laura babbles.

"Someone is feeling better," Angela hums, scooping up the baby. "That nap helped, huh?" Catching her son out of the corner of her eye, Angela whips around and stop him with a look. "Don't you dare get those dirty shoes on my bed. Take them off."

"But Poppy just woke up!"

"And she'll still be there when you come back from taking your shoes off. Go." She points in the direction of his bedroom, and Michael storms off.

"He misses her while he's at school all day. So what if our blankets get a little dirty? It won't be the last time," Hodgins smirks, chuckling.

Angela scoffs at him and shoves on his arm. "Shut up. Here: take her," she says, handing over the baby before heading into the bathroom.

"Hey, princess! I'm glad you're better. You know we missed your mommy at work today. We really needed her help, this case is going nowhere and it's driving your Auntie Brennan crazy," on his last word, Jack growls and tickles Laura, making her laugh.

"Poppy! Guess what? We got new spelling words today and I'm on the hardest level!" Michael calls to his sister, dashing into his parent's bedroom after changing out of his soccer uniform and into pajamas. He holds out his new spelling list for his sister to see. When Laura tries to put it into her mouth, Michael pulls back, holding the paper protectively against his chest. "No, Laura, you can't eat that."

"You can't eat that!" Hodgins laughs, tickling Laura and blowing raspberries into her neck. "That's not for you. You can't eat that."

Angela returns to the room to hear both of her kids laughing, and her husband tickling them to keep it going. Hating to stop their fun, but having not eaten anything since lunch, she was starving and ready for dinner. "Okay, you guys still want to go get something to eat?" She asks, walking to them.

"No!" Michael whines.

"Let's just order something in, 'cause I don't really want to take them out in the rain, do you?"

"No," Angela agrees. "Okay. What do you want?"

"Pizza!" Michael requests gleefully.

"You're gonna turn into a pizza," Angela jokes, pulling her baby boy into her. She rocks them side to side, thinking over the only option named for their dinner plans. "That's fine with me," she says, looking to her husband for confirmation.

"I'll call it in," he nods, leaving the room.

[][]

Forty minutes later, the entire Hodgins family is piled on mom and dad's bed, plates of pizza on their laps. Jack and Michael Vincent fight over control of the TV (the elder's Alien documentary, and the younger's new episode of 'Lab Rats'), the argument ends when they come to the agreement to split the difference and watch both. Angela watches the scene as she nurses the baby, a half-eaten bread stick still clutched in her tiny fist.

"Dad? How do they do that?" Michael asks, pointing at the shower of foam spewing from a soda bottle on the screen before him.

"It's easy, I'll show you when Ezra and Jaden come over this weekend," Hodgins tells him, speaking of an upcoming sleepover with Michael's closest friends.

Their pizza party continues, even baby Laura manages to eat her own slice, and before long their trash is taken into the kitchen and the family snuggle closer together. They manage to find something they all can watch on TV and the room fills with their laughter at the slapstick comedy they are watching.

Laura is the first to fall asleep, curled up on her dad's chest, and her older brother isn't far behind.

"Come on, Michael, let's go to bed," Angela coaxes, starting to get up.

"Can I finish this first?" The third grader asks, his show almost over.

"Alright, but one this is done, you're going to bed, okay?"

"Okay."

He's asleep before the end credits are even rolling.

And the room is silent again.


End file.
